La unica
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Una nueva vampira llega a la academia Cross! Y logro llamar la atencion de Aidou, pero... Parece ser la unica chica en la faz de la tierra que no es su fan! Que hara Aidou contra el odio que ella le tiene?
1. Tamazaki Yukiko

**Geny: nwn Hola, holaaa!! **

**Aidou: Ne, que haces?**

**Geny: Onii-Chan! -abrazandolo- este es un fic para ti nwn**

**Aidou: 9v9 enserio??! Arigato! X3**

**Geny: No hay de que! (dice eso porque aun no vio de lo que se trata ñ.nUU)**

**Aidou: Bienvenidos todos a este fic que se tratara de mi!!! X3**

**Geny: Si que se entusiasmo ñ.n**

**Aidou: -saltando feliz de la vida- sera mi fic, sera mi fic, sera mi fic! X3**

**Geny: ñ.n... Bien! Todo le pertenece a Matsuri Hino, excepto Yukiko**

**Aidou: -dejando de saltar, quedo con un pie en el aire- Quien??!!**

**Geny: ñ.nUU Veamos el fic!**

Tres de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna estaban sentados en la oficina del director Cross. El les decia que iban a tener una nueva estudiante vampiro y, como su familia le habia dicho que le costaba adaptarse, les habia pedido a ellos que la ayudaran a encontrar amistades ya que ellos, junto a su grupo de amigos, eran los mas populares de la clase... Quizas de toda la academia Cross. Pero los llamo especialmente a ellos por el rubio que estaba sentado a la izquierda, mirando distraidamente por la ventana

-Aidou!- Le llamo la atencion el Director, a lo que el rubio se sobresalto -Onegai, se bueno con ella... Y no como haces con todas mis estudiantes de la clase diurna

-Pero... Yo no tengo la culpa de que me consideren muy lindo- Dijo el, sonriendo

-Aidou...- Le dijo el muchacho sentado a su lado, sacandole una gotita en la cabeza al rubio -Mejor obedece

-H-Hai, Kaname-Sama

-Pueden retirarse! Que tengan un lindo diaa!- Dijo, con su tono meloso de siempre

Los tres vampiros salieron de la oficina andando tranquilamente, hasta que salieron al patio y escucharon los grititos de las estudiantes diurnas.

-Por que el Director Cross nos cito a la mañana?- Pregunto Ruka, al ver como unos estudiantes diurnos no la dejaban de observar -Me siento tan... Adiou??!!- Añadio al ya no verlo al lado de Kaname

No tardaron en reconocerlo, ya que practicamente todas las estudiantes diurnas estaban en una ronda en la que el medio estaba el rubio riendose

-Agh no tiene remedio- Se quejo la rubia con una venita en la frente

-Aidou, -Llamo Kaname, y en menos de lo que se dice "hai" el rubio ya estaba frente a el- No jueges, debemos irnos

_"En los dormitorios de la Luna..."_

Habia algunos estudiantes sentados en los sillones, esperando a sus amigos a que volvieran de hablar con el Director Cross.

-Me pregunto que queria decirles el Director...- Pregunto para nadie en especial, Rima. Sentada al lado de Senri

-Quizas para que Aidou deje de creerse el centro de la academia- Rio Akatsuki, mientras hojeaba un libro. Sentado frente a ambos.

-En ese caso tan solo lo hubiera llamado a el no crees?- Le dijo Ichijo, sentado al lado de Senri. Mientras miraba distraidamente por la ventana- Ahi estan -Termino diciendo en el instante en que los tres entraban por la puerta

-Que queria el Director?- Pregunto Senri, mientras mordia un chocolate que Rima le daba

-Hablarnos de una estudiante nueva, y que Aidou no la moleste- Respondio Ruka, sentandose al lado de Akatsuki. Quien solto una pequeña risita

-Como te conosco primo...- Dijo

-Urusai, Aki- Le dijo el rubio, sentandose en el sillon vacio del otro lado de el. Mientras que Kaname iba a sentarse en el sillon restante.

-Me pregunto quien sera esa nueva estudiante...- Dijo, mas para el que para nadie mas, pensando.

-No les dijo su nombre?- Pregunto Ichijo

-Iie... Pero dentro de poco lo sabremos

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Aidou

-Pues no falta mucho para que comienze la clase- Respondio, haciendo que Akatsuki comenzara a reirse de su primo

Y no mucho mas tarde los estudiantes nocturnos debieron ir a su salon. No sin antes pasar por el maremoto de chicas que querian verlos salir. Pero, como siempre, llegaron a una hora temprana a su clase. Todos estaban sentados por cualquier lugar, hasta que el profesor entro.

-Todos a sus lugares- Dijo, el profesor. Haciendo que todos los vampiros lo vean asesinamente

-Que hace el aqui?- Pregunto Akatsuki, sin moverse ni un centimetro de donde estaba

-El director Cross me ofrecio volver y, como cazador de vampiros, debo vigilarlos de cerca. Pero ahroa solo soy su profesor asi que todos sientense- Dijo duramente -Como creo que ya sabran, mi nombre es Toga Yagari y sere su profesor hasta que el Director encuentre a alguien mejor. Cosa que dudo

Los estudiantes, aun dedicandole miradas asesinas, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Mas de uno pensando en un plan de asesinato.

-Bien, aqui dice que tenemos una nueva estudiante. Pero no la...- Dijo, cuando la puerta se abrio revelando a la que debia ser la nueva estudiante -Llega tarde, señorita -Dijo

-Gomen-nasai...- Se disculpo, entrando

Era alta y delgada. Tenia el cabello negro, lasio y completamente suelto hasta la cintura. La piel blanca y los ojos azules muy oscuros.

-Su nombre- Le ordeno el profesor

-Tamazaki Yukiko- Se presento, timidamente, para luego ir a sentarse a su sitio. Delante de Aidou, que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

El profesor comenzo a explicar la leccion del dia. Todos tomaban apuntes, excepto el rubio quien parecia estar en un estado de shock. Cosa que sorprendio a su primo, que se sentaba a su lado. Lo del estado de shock no era una novedad. Ya que Aidou siempre parecia irse a su "mundo rosa con sus fans y sus tesoros", o al menos asi lo llamaba Akatsuki. Pero lo que lo preocupaba era que no dejara de obvservar a la tal Yukiko, al menos cuando se iba a su mundo el hacia dibujitos en sus hojas o algo por el estilo. Pero esta vez parecia casi muerto.

-Primo... Te encuentras bien?- Le susurro, pasandole una mano por enfrente de los ojos. Y parecio reaccionar

-Hai... Solo que.... No crees que Yukiko es muy linda?- Suspiro, con cara de baboso enamorado.

-NANI??!!!!!!- Grito su primo, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo raro

-Kain-Kun, esta castigado despues de clases- Le dijo Yagari, sin quitar la vista del pizarron

-Nani?! Agh, mira lo que provocas Aidou- Le susurro, dirijiendole una mirada asesina que, al parecer, el rubio no notó

_"Demonios esto si es grave..." _Penso Akatsuki, viendo como su primo tan solo se quedaba viendo a la nueva estudiante con cara de baboso. El no era asi, el solia divertirse haciendo suspirar a las chicas de la clase diurna, pero jamas lo habia visto con esa cara al ver a alguna de ellas, o a alguna de su misma clase. Quizas era serio.

Al terminar la clase Kaname se acerco a la chica nueva, junto con sus amigos.

-Buenas noches, nos alegra tenerte aqui- La saludo el castaño -Ellas son Ruka, Rima y Seiren- Las presento -Espero que se lleven bien

-Arigato, pero me siento bien asi no me gustaria obligar a nadie- Susurro ella, timidamente sin mirar a nadie a la cara

-No seas asi, nosotros no mordemos- Rio Aidou, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como ella lo miraba aseinamente

-Eso fue un pesimo chiste- Siseo la pelinegra mientras recogia sus cosas

_"Pero... no hacia falta que me lo dijera asi!" _Penso el rubio con mini cascaditas internas

-Sucede algo, Yukiko?- Pregunto Ruka, con una ceja levantada

-El Director Cross me dijo como eran todos y cada uno de ustedes. Y sinceramente no me agradan para nada las personas como el- Respondio ella, señalando con la cabeza a Aidou

-Personas como yo? Que clase de personas?- Pregunto Aidou

-Personas engreidas que creen que el mundo es suyo solo por tener una cara bonita- Termino diciendo, recojio sus cosas y salio del aula. Dejando al rubio con la mandibula por el suelo.

_"E-E-Ella... Me... Odiaaa!!!" _Penso el vampiro del hielo, terminando en el rincon mas oscuro de la habitacion, con mini cascaditas en los ojos.

-Que demonios le sucede a Aidou?- Pregunto Ichijo, viendolo extrañado

-Parece que le gusto la nueva- Respondio Akatsuki, dispuesto a salir, pero no lo logro

-Kain-Kun, recuerda que estas castigado- Le dijo el profesor, mientras hojeaba un libro

-Demonios...- Susurro Akatsuki, mirando asesinamente a la espalda de su primo.

Kaname logro sacar a Aidou del rincon con solo una palabra. Mientras que regresaban a los dormitorios, el caiminaba arrastrando los pies, con un aura depresiva detras de el, y aun con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-Si que te dio duro, eh Aidou?- Se burlo Ruka, caminando frente a el

-Te enamoraste de la unica chica que no es tu Fan!!- Rio Ichijo

-Pues yo cambiare eso!- Dijo Aidou, con brillos en los ojos -Yo hare que ella me tome en cuenta! Ya lo veran! Y lo hare en este instante!- Termino, corriendo hacia los dormitorios, dejando una nube de polvo detras de ellos

-Creen que lo diga enserio?- Pregunto Rima, lanzandole un chocolate a su compañero pelirrojo

-Iie, ya veran como mañana vuelve a ser el mismo Aidou de siempre- Respondio Senri, atrapando el chocolate con la boca

-No lo creo- Dijo Kaname- Aidou parecia ir enserio... Quizas si que le guste esa niña....- Termino diciendo, y no sabia toda la razon que tenia

**Geny: Ta daa!!!**

**Aidou: -con la mandibula hasta el suelo-**

**Geny: ñ.nUU Onii...**

**Aidou: ME ODIAA! -sarandeandola por el cuello de la camisa- ME ODIA, ME ODIA!!! Por que dejaste el final asi?**

**Geny: Acostumbrate, soy adicta a los finales abiertos. Y este no fue tan abierto asi que no te quejes!**

**Aidou: P-P-Pero.. Me odiaa!**

**Akatsuki: -Saliendo de la nada- Mala suerte primo... Solo tu te vienes a enamorar de la unica chica que no es tu fan...**

**Aidou: . . . .. . **

**Akatsuki/Geny: -en el suelo revolcandose de la risa- AJajaja! Q-que... Mala... Suerte!! Jajaja!!!**

**Aidou: Urusaai!!! **

**Akatsuki/Geny: -siguen igual-**

**Aidou: =_= Bien! Dejen reviews con cualquier comentario, sujerencia o intento de homicidio hacia aquella loca que me hara sufirr!! ToT  
**


	2. La cena

**Geny: Holaa! nwn**

**Aidou: u.u Hola,**

**Geny: ñ.n Ya, ya onii-chan... Ya veras como en este cap....!! No puedo decir nada ñ.n**

**Aidou: T.T Maldicion**

**Geny: Calma calma.... En fin! Si no hay mas noticias...**

**Aidou: Si las hay!... Por que tardaste tanto?! ¬¬**

**Geny: T.T Sabes que la escuela me tiene completamente atrapada! Gomen a todos! Intentare actualizar mas rapido**

**Aidou: u.u si no hay de otra...**

**Geny: ¬¬, en fin! Todos, exceptuando a Yukiko, es del creador/a de Vampire Knight nwn. Disfruten el cap!**

Aidou caminaba con un aura depresiva detrás de si mismo. Estaba caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios de la luna dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras que sus amigos estaban abajo, charlando.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la única chica que, en realidad, había logrado llamar su atención, lo odiaba? ¡Momento! Algo en la cabeza de Aidou hiso conexión por primera vez en su larga vida.

¡Ella dijo que detestaba a los chicos engreídos! Pero, si el le demostraba que no era un engreído de primera… ¡Dejaría de odiarlo! ¡Era perfecto! Era un plan infalible, el rubio estaba pensando ya muchas ideas, todas ellas ridículas, de cómo demostrarle a Yukiko que no era lo que ella creía que era. Pero toparse de bruces con algo, mas bien alguien, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gomen-nasai!- Se disculpo, desde el suelo

-Fíjate por donde caminas… Teme…- Le siseo el culpable de que Aidou este en el suelo, haciendo que al vampiro del hielo se le ruborizaran las mejillas y terminara con los ojos como platos

-Gomen… Yukiko…- Susurro, recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído a la muchacha, pero ella se los arrebato rápidamente

-Olvídalo- Le espeto, terminando de recogerlos

Aidou se puso en pie, y le tendió la mano para que se ponga en pie. Pero ella tan solo le dirigió una frívola mirada, que hiso que le salieran varias gotitas en la cabeza al muchacho. Pero se armó de valor para hablarle nuevamente

-Anda, no esta contaminada- Rió

-Lo dudo- Le dijo. Pero, aun así, tomo la mano que el le ofrecía y se puso en pie

Esquivo a Aidou antes de que el dijera algo mas, y desapareció bajando las escaleras. En cambio, el vampiro de hielo siguió caminando hacia su habitación mientras miraba embobado la mano que ella había tomado. Tan desconcentrado estaba que se dio un golpe con la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Auch…- Se quejo, mientras se frotaba la frente, y se desprendían pequeños pedazos de madera de la puerta -¡Otro tesoro!- Añadió, mirando soñadoramente a su nuevo "tesoro" mientras lo recogía del suelo

Entro a su habitación.

Estaba preocupado y no tenía idea de a quien acudir… ¿A Akatsuki? El jamás pudo confesársele a Ruka… ¿Ichijo? Claro que no, se reiría de el… ¿Senri? El solo tenía ojos para Rima, y ellos estaban hechos para terminar juntos. El la tenia fácil. Entonces… Iie, jamás acudiría ante Kaname-Sama con semejante ridiculez, tan solo le quitaría su tiempo. Por lo que le quedaba… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Preferiría mil veces ser asesinado de la forma mas cruel y retorcida antes que acudir con Zero. Además, el no sabia como tratar con las mujeres… Era un amargado de primera.

Abrió su armario. Y casi le da un infarto. ¡Su caja de tesoros no estaba! ¡Alguien se la había llevado! Pero… ¡Aidou no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar a ese baka ladrón! ¡Lo encontraría, lo convertiría en una estatua de hielo y lo dejaría derretirse en medio de un….!

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- Susurró, y quedo estático al ver quien entraba

-Genial… Una habitación junto a la de este baka- Oyó susurrar a Yukiko, quien lo miraba asesinamente, y tenia una caja en sus manos –Oye, alguien dejo esta caja de porquerías en mi cama, ¿No sabrás…?- Intentó preguntarle, pero Aidou le arranco la caja de las manos

-¡Mis tesoros!- Dijo, abriendo la caja para comprobar si estaban todos y cada uno de ellos. Por suerte para el, estaban todos.

-¿Tesoros? ¿Llamas a esa basura, tesoros?- Le pregunto la morocha, viendo detrás del hombro del rubio la caja repleta de vidrios rotos, cosas dobladas, pelusas, polvo, hojas rotas y demás porquerías.

-¡No es basura! Son las cosas mas hermosas del mundo…- Se quejó el, mirando con ojos soñadores a su caja repleta de "tesoros", y guardando los trocitos de madera en el.

-Pues… Lo único lindo es esto…- Le dijo, sacando una pequeña perla color celeste que le hacia recordar mucho a los ojos de cierto rubio que estaba a su lado

-¡Perlita! La estuve buscando por todos lados, ¡creí que no la encontraría!- Aidou le saco la perla de las manos y se la guardo en el bolsillo del uniforme, mientras le sonreía a su compañera y seguía rebuscando entre las cosas de su caja para comprobar que nada le faltara

Aidou escucho cerrarse la puerta, y suspiro. Ahora tendría a Yukiko en la habitación de al lado… ¡Definitivamente Kami-Sama lo odiaba! Soportar todas esas miradas gélidas al apenas salir de su habitación… No sabía cuanto tardaría Aidou en decidir suicidarse… O pedirle al director Cross que lo cambie de habitación… Cualquiera de las dos opciones le daba igual en realidad.

De reojo vio entrar a Akatsuki, y vio su expresión sorprendida. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenia?

-Ne, Aidou… ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto, caminando hasta situarse a su lado

-Hai… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto el a su vez, fingiendo una sonrisa

-Solo preguntaba

Se quedaron en silencio ambos. El rubio sabia que su primo se daba cuenta de que el no estaba bien, lo conocía demasiado bien para tragarse ese cuento. Pero… Era mejor así, no quería deprimir a su primo por sus asuntos.

-Aki… ¿Tu sabias que…?

-¿Tamazaki estaba en la habitación de al lado? Pues si, lo sabia

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Creí que te gustaría descubrirlo por ti mismo… Y también creí que te pondría feliz, ya que estás obsesionado con ella

-Hai… Genial…- Susurro, acostándose en su cama, viendo como el sol comenzaba asomarse por su ventana.

-Aidou… ¿Que pasa? Siempre que algo te sucede corres a contármelo como si me interesara- Akatsuki esperaba que su primo le lanzara una mirada asesina, pero ni eso consiguió. Quizás si era grave.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, de que Yukiko tiene nombre parecido mi querida Imouto?- Le dijo el rubio, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-No te salgas del tema, Aidou- Lo regaño su primo

-Yukiko, Tsukiko… Si, son nombres parecidos… Ah… Extraño mucho a Nee-san, ¿sabes? Creo que debería escribirle…

-Agh, eres un caso perdido- Se quejo Akatsuki, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo a su primo.

El rubio se quedo viendo el techo, pensando en la persona que tenía del otro lado de la pared. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer? Ella lo odiaba, si, el quería que cambiara de parecer… ¿Pero como? Aidou no podía pensar, siempre que volvía de sus clases estaba exhausto. Los parpados se le cerraban, pero quería pensar en una solución en su problema. Aun así se durmió.

"_En el pasillo, horas después…"_

Una pelinegra se apoyaba contra la pared, pensando.

"_¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué a mi me tienen que mandar a despertar al baka de Hanabusa? Bien podría envenenarlo, o mandarlo a volar por la ventana… Agh, la venta se rompería y debería pagarla… Y si lo enveneno… Bueno, no quiero una familia de vampiros persiguiéndome con sed de venganza… Ah bueno, que remedio…" _

Se encamino hacia la habitación del rubio, antes de entrar noto que le faltaban varios trocitos a la puerta. ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza con ella? Una sonrisa se le dibujo pensando en la cara que Aidou debió haber puesto. Desearía haberla visto.

Abrió de un portazo, sobresaltando al rubio que se incorporo rápidamente

-¿Yu… Yukiko?- Le dijo, somnoliento, y frotándose un ojo

-Me mandaron a que te despierte, llevas ahí tirado una eternidad- Le dijo, dándose media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación

-¡Alto, Yukiko!- Le dijo el rubio, poniéndose en pie. La morocha volteo a verlo –Ne… Me preguntaba si…

-Jamás- Dijo ella, cortante, alejándose y dejando al pobre Aidou en el rincón de los emos.

La morocha iba con una sonrisita de auto suficiencia a la sala. Le divertía tanto ver como el torpe Hanabusa se entristecía… Pero… ¿Por qué demonios se entristecía? Los tipos/Vampiros como el solían jugar con las chicas… ¿Entonces el…? No, imposible… Yukiko ya sabia exactamente como eran esas personas, había tratado con muchos de ellos. Pero, debía dejar de pensar esas cosas, pero era normal, ya que era mediodía… Hora de su tableta.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua, pero… Agh, ¡no le quedaban mas tabletas! Tendría que pedirle más a Kaname-Sama.

Se dio media vuelta, pero el líder de los dormitorios de la luna ya estaba ahí, provocándole un susto a Yukiko.

-Aquí tienes- Le dijo, dándole unas nuevas tabletas a la morocha.

"_¡¿Cómo demonios hace para saber todo en el momento y lugar necesario?!" _Pensó ella, vaciando de un trago su copa.

-Yukiko… Me gustaría que no seas tan hostil con Aidou… Es buena persona, aunque no lo parezca- Dijo, el castaño. Observando como su compañera se limpiaba unas cuantas gotas de la comisura de los labios.

-Gomen-nasai, pero las personas como Hanabusa no me agradan y jamás lo harán- "_No quiero caer en ese jueguito de nuevo…" _Añadió mentalmente

-Al menos… Dale una oportunidad- Le dijo, dando media vuelta, tomando un libro y sentándose en su sillón favorito.

La morocha le dio la espalda y dejo su copa vacía en la mesa. Escucho unos pasos atropellados detrás de ella, que bajaban por las escaleras. No necesito ni voltear para saber quien era.

-Yukiko…- Le susurro el rubio que ya conocía perfectamente. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenia que aparecer el? –Espera… En realidad… Yo quería…

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Le dijo

Sintió la mirada reprobatoria de Kaname-Sama mientras salía.

"_En clases…"_

Yukiko sonrió burlonamente al ver como el rubio llegaba tarde a la primera clase de ese día. De seguro estaba repasando para su examen. No importaba cuanto estudiara, de seguro reprobaría. En cambio ella, ¡JA! Ella se había preparado hace semanas, seria imposible que reprobara. Era tan diferente a como era hace un par de años. Antes ella habría estudiado a último momento, se hubiera divertido con sus amigos y quizás con un novio si tenía. Pero no ahora… Había cambiado, y mucho.

Aidou tuvo que prácticamente gritarle para que ella volteara.

-¿Nani?- Le siseo, mientras el profesor se acercaba repartiendo los exámenes.

-Quería preguntarte…

-Hanabusa, Tamazaki, ¡Urusai!- Les dijo Toga Yagari, mientras le entregaba el examen a la morocha

La ojiazul se dio vuelta, roja de rabia. No quería causar una mala impresión, y mucho menos por culpa de Aidou.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el torpe de Aidou debia molestarla justo a ella? ¿Qué habia hecho para ganarse tal horrible castigo? ¡Ella no lo merecia! Habia sufrido mucho en sus 500 años como para que la obliguen a sufrir aun mas. Y todo por esos mismos vampiros, aquellos que eran iguales a Aidou... Todos engreidos que creian que el mundo era suyo solo porque tenian un rostro bonito. ¿Y qué hacian cuando se cansaban? Tiraban a una chica bella y tierna a la basura solo por que alguien mas hermosa se les acerca.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya habia pasado media hora de la clase.

Se apresuro a responder las preguntas y finalizar su examen. Esperaba no desaprobar... Y si lo hacia... Golpearia a Aidou por eso

Al finalizar la clase, el rubio se le acerco.

-¡¿Ahora que?!- Le dijo la morocha, dándose la vuelta furiosa.

-Quería preguntarte si…

-¡QUE NO!- Le grito, dándose media vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

"_Mas tarde, con Aidou…"_

El rubio estaba en la habitación de su primo, acostado en su cama. Hablando con el mismo, ya que Akatsuki aun no llegaba.

-Pero... ¿Qué hago? Yukiko me odia…- Se decía, mientras miraba su perla celeste.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un distraído peli naranja, quien se asustó al ver a su primo tirado en su cama.

-¡Aidou! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pensando- Le contesto, mientras seguía viendo a su perlita

-…- En medio segundo Akatsuki ya estaba riéndose –Ya, enserio… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Enserio estaba pensando! Agh, ya no se que hacer para invitar a Yukiko

El peli naranja se sentó al lado de su cama, y miro a su primo, extrañado.

-Pero jamás la has invitado, ella solo te ha rechazado antes de que pudieras preguntarle

-¡URUSAI! Por eso estoy pensando, que tal si leyó mi mente y vio las…- Su primo lo interrumpió

-Momento, ¿Acaso crees que Yukiko puede leer tu mente? Eres más baka de lo que creí Aidou…

-Urusai- Repitió, pero… Eso le dio algo que pensar –Ne, ¿Cuál crees que sea la habilidad de Yukiko?

-No lo se, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-¡Buena idea!- Le dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación. Al menos ya tenía una excusa para hablarle a Yukiko

La busco por todas partes, por su habitación, le pregunto a Ruka si estaba en el baño, en la cocina, en los jardines… AL final, la encontró en el ultimo lugar en que Aidou revisaba, pero lo hacia solo de pasaba, porque dudaba que estuviera ahí. Pero no se esperaba que estuviera en la sala.

-¡Yukiko!- Le dijo, llamando la atención de la morocha, quien estaba sentada leyendo un libro

-¡¿Ahora que?!- Le grito, harta por el comportamiento del vampiro

-Quería preguntarte…- El rubio no se esperaba que ella lo interrumpiera…

-¡BIEN! ¡SALDRE CONTIGO A… A… A DONDE SEA! ¡¿QUIERES IR A… CENAR?! ¡PUES BIEN!- … y menos con eso.

La morocha se puso en pie, sujeto firmemente su libro bajo el brazo, y se fue caminando con paso altivo a su habitación. Dejando al rubio con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Para que después comenzara a saltar felizmente.

"_Momento… ¡No se cocinar!" _Pensó

Momentos después vemos como el vampiro del hielo interrumpe el descanso de su primo abriendo la puerta, jadeando, provocándole un susto al peli naranja quien lo miro con ojos como platos como si fuera la primera vez que realmente veía al rubio.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Le pregunto, cerrando el libro que tenia tantas ganas de leer. Pero por alguna razón del cruel destino, su primo no lo dejaba.

-¡Necesito que me ayudes a cocinar!- Le dijo, provocando que Akatsuki lo miraba como si le estuviera tomando el pelo -¡Onegai! Yukiko saldrá conmigo a cenar, ¡pero no se cocinar!

-Momento, momento... Yukiko y tu... ¿saldrán?- Al ver el asentimiento de Aidou, el peli naranja casi cae en coma.

-¡No es momento de actos ridículos Aki! ¡Ayúdame, onegai!- Le dijo el rubio, zarandeándolo por la camisa

-Bien bien...- Acepto -Solo si eres mi esclavo por un mes- Añadió, en broma

-¡Trato hecho!- Le dijo su primo, feliz de la vida

_"Ne... Lo dije en broma" _Pensó Aki, pero no se lo dijo. Tendría a Aidou de esclavo por un mes... ¡Genial!

_"En la habitación de Yukiko..."_

La pelinegra estaba cepillándose el cabello. Momentos antes había pasado Aidou por su habitación a avisarle que se verían en los jardines en hora y media. Llevaba un traje, así que pensó que lo mejor seria llevar un vestido... No le molesto, adoraba usar sus vestidos. Aunque siempre que lo hacia terminaba llorando sola en su habitación.

Pero no esa vez.

No dejaría que un baka como Aidou lograra lastimarla, no otra vez. Ningún otro engreído lograría lastimarla de nuevo. Ya había pasado por eso varias veces, no caería otra vez. Por la culpa de esos... Temes, era lo que era. Una vampira seria y fría. Como un hielo que jamás se derrite. Ella se había congelado, antes no era así. Antes era dulce y tierna... Pero esas heridas que torpes vampiros habían causado en ella la habían cambiado. Aunque no sabia si eso era mejor o peor.

Cuando vio el reloj, ya era hora. Termino de peinarse rápidamente, se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Llevaba un largo vestido morado, una cinta en el cuello y un brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color morado. Era su vestido favorito, le encantaba.

Salió a los jardines y miró a su alrededor. ¿Donde encontraría a Aidou?

-¡Yukiko!- Escucho como alguien la llamaba

Miro a su derecha, ahí estaba el rubio, sentado no muy lejos de ella. Se acercó con su paso altivo y presumido. Como si Aidou no le haría daño, como si con esa absurda coraza de niña fuerte pudiera mantenerse alejada de los daños que los vampiros engreídos pudieran causarle. Eso era ridículo.

Llego donde su compañero la esperaba.

Estaba de pie, con un elegante traje negro. A sus pies, un mantel se extendía con bastante comida, no tan apetecible para la morocha. Pero de seguro si lo era para cualquier otra persona.

-¿Esto lo cocinaste tu?- Le pregunto Yukiko, mirándolo acusadoramente

-En verdad.... No, le pedí a Aki que lo cocinara. A cambio, debo ser su esclavo por un mes- Respondió, riendo

¿Esclavo por un mes? El sería esclavo por un mes de su primo.... ¿Solo para que pudiera disfrutar de una cena? Demonios eso no se lo esperaba.

El rubio se sentó, por lo que Yukiko hiso lo mismo. Estaba bastante nerviosa, hace tiempo que no estaba a solas con un vampiro que no sea su padre o su pequeño hermano.

Aidou le sonrió, tenia unos dientes perfectamente blancos.

-Ne, Yukiko...- Le dijo, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado distraída intentando no temblar de los nervios.

¿Que demonios le sucedía? Solo era un vampiro más, un egoísta y engreído de primera. Pero, ella siempre era demasiado débil ante los chicos que parecían buenos. Y Aidou... Bueno, el si parecía muy bueno. Había canjeado su libertad por un mes para que cenaran. La perseguía por todos lados para invitarla a salir... En realidad era extraño, pero muy tierno.

El rubio llamo su atención, acercándosele repentinamente. La morocha retrocedió por instinto propio. Pero no lo hiso demasiado. Estaba como hipnotizada, por esas dos perlas celestes que estaban en el rostro de Aidou. Eran tan claras y tan hermosas. Todo el lo era, pero sus ojos... Parecían atraparla, como si se perdiera, y por eso maldijo al maldito del rubio que estaba tan cerca de ella, por tener esos perfectos ojos celestes.

**Geny: ñ.n Creo que me asesinaran**

**Aidou: Que? Por dejar el cap asi de abierto? Pues si, te asesinaran! nwn y no sere el culpable! Por lo cual okaa-san no me asesinara! x3**

**Geny: Claro que si! Por no evitarlo ¬¬**

**Aidou: Ah bueno, tuve una buena vida**

**Geny: ¬¬ **

**Aidou: nwn, en fin... Si quieren dejar alguna suguerencia, peticion, o _cofcofcartadehomicidiocofcof _Haganlo por medio de un review!**

**Geny: Onegaai! Dejen reviews aunque no sea por nada de arriba! Y... antes de querer asesinarme... Recuerden que aun hay otros caps! Si me matan no se enteran nwn! Matta ne! _(Aidou: -desde el fondo- T.T suertuda...)_**


	3. Moriko y el pasado de los Tamazaki

**Geny: TmT -detras de Aidou- Por amor de Ra, de Hao, de Zeus y de Kami-Sama, no me maten!**

**Aidou: U¬¬ Tienen derecho a matarla no importa cuantos dioses del mundo diga**

**Geny: ¬¬ y te haces llamar mi hermano mayor!**

**Kaname: Aidou, mas respeto hacia tu hermanita**

**Aidou: masaka! Hai, Kaname-sama!**

**Geny: nwn arigato Kaname-Sama! -conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlo, torturarlo y -**

**Aidou: hay kami-sama... Todo le pertenece a Matsuri Hino excepto Yukiko y Moriko, TmT alabada creadora, venga a salvar a Kaname-Sama! -sosteniendo a Geny-**

**"La pequeña hermana y el Pasado de los Tamazaki"**

-¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó Aidou, acercándoseme mas de lo que quería

Abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces, sin poder articular una sola palabra. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Que demonios me pasaba? Jamás me había sentido así, era tan… Extraño. Aidou era muy extraño. Sin embargo era muy parecido a… _el… _Por eso es que no era buena persona, claro que no. Lo sabia, con solo mirar sus ojos sabía que no era buena persona, porque tenía sus mismos ojos. Sus repugnantes ojos celestes.

Mire de reojo al lago que estaba a nuestra izquierda y sonreí con malicia. Luego de unos segundos un chorro de agua le caía encima al vampirucho. Oí su maldición mientras me ponía en pie.

-Estoy perfectamente- Dije, dándome la vuelta y marchando.

Oí como me llamaba, pero no me siguió. Bien por el, ya estaba aprendiendo a no meterse conmigo. Aun tenia mi sonrisita de satisfacción mientras llegaba a mi habitación, me tumbé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. No tenia sueño, pero no tenia ganas de ir a ningún lugar. Era sábado, y apenas eran las diez. Tenía mucho por hacer.

-Onee-Chan, ¿Qué pasa?- Casi me da algo al ver a mi imouto-chan sentada en la butaca al lado de la ventana.

-Moriko, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté, mientras me sentaba.

Mi pequeña hermanita era un poco mas baja que yo. Su cabello era negro como el mío, pero lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su piel era un poquito más oscura que la mía, y sus ojos eran celestes, un poco más oscuros que los de Hanabusa.

Eso era lo único que no me gustaba de ella. A ella tampoco le gustaba, y por eso es que a los seis años se había hecho eso… Y no se arrepentía.

-Quería ver si te pasaba algo, Onee-Chan

Contuve las ganas de reír. "Ver"… Eso era una palabra que ella ya no podía usar. Pero siempre me sorprendía como es que llegaba a cualquier lugar por su modo y sigilosamente. Creía que cuando uno era ciego le era más difícil caminar y andar. Pero era distinto con Moriko.

-Estoy perfectamente, anda, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Eso iba a ser difícil, ella era estudiante de la clase diurna. Pero no podía dejarla sola, no importaba cuan ágil era ella, aun debía cuidarla. ¿Quién sabia que podía pasarle en tan solo un momento que no la veía? Más bien, ¿Qué podía hacer ella cuando nadie la vigilaba?

-No te preocupes, el director esta ahí afuera. El me acompañara

-¿Viniste con el?

-Iie, pero vino a buscarme. Kaname-Sama me vio y le aviso.

En ese momento Kaname-Sama entró en la habitación junto con el director. ¿Cómo demonios es que Moriko sabía tanto?

-Pequeña Moriko-San, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que debes estar en tu habitación- Rió el director.

-Tamazaki-San- Saludó el líder de los dormitorios

-Kaname-sama- Respondí

Luego de que Imouto-Chan me saludara, el director la acompañó hasta los dormitorios de la clase diurna, y Kaname se fue tras el cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio. Hubiera querido agradecerles por acompañarla, pero no me salían las palabras. No luego de lo que Moriko me había dicho cuando me abrazó antes de irme.

"_Olvida Onee-Chan… No puedes ser feliz si no olvidas…Pero para olvidar… Debes recordar" _

¿Por qué me había dicho eso? ¿Y que significaba? Siempre supe que Moriko no era la más cuerda de todas, al menos no desde aquel día. Siempre me decía cosas que no entendía, al igual que esta. Pero me sentía terriblemente identificada.

Volví a acostarme en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Moriko había sufrido mucho, y eso le había afectado, pero esto tenía mucho sentido. Aunque aun no entendía de que.

Una serie de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente.

"_Flash Back:_

_Estaba yo. Tenía unos ocho años. Tenía el cabello por la mitad del cuello, recién cortado. Outo-San siempre me cortaba el cabello. El corría detrás de mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño, y los ojos celestes claro. Su piel era tostada, más oscura que la de Moriko, que en ese momento tenia unos dos años y jugaba con sus muñecas en el patio._

_-¡Te voy a atrapar Yukiko!- Reía mi padre, Takeshi Tamazaki._

_Yo corría aun mas rápido, aun riendo y saltando las flores que a Okaa-San le gustaba tanto plantar. Lirios, rosas, tulipanes, todas las clases. Era un jardín hermoso._

_Ahí estaba Okaa-San, el cabello negro y los ojos azules oscuros. Piel blanca y una sonrisa deslumbrante, solo como un humano podía sonreír. Porque ella era humana, a diferencia de Outo-san y yo. Salía para decirnos que la cena estaba lista. Al menos para ella y Moriko, sonreí y corrí a abrazarla. Mientras Outo-San tomaba a mi pequeña hermana en brazos y entraba detrás de mí._

_Fin Flash Back"_

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no romper el maldito almohadón que tenia en mis manos. ¿Cuándo lo había agarrado? Eso no sabia ni me importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era distraerme un poco. Me levante y de mi armario saqué unos periódicos que Cross Kaien me traía todos los días. No sabia ni le importaba lo que hacia con ellos, o tal vez si sabia y quería darme privacidad. El primero me sorprendió, era viejo, pero jamás lo había visto. Lo abrí.

El titulo decía: "Ataque misterioso, una mujer muerta y dos niñas desaparecidas" Intenté no romper el diario cuando vi la foto. Lamentablemente eso me trajo más recuerdos.

"_Flash Back:_

_Estaba yo con doce años. Estaba con Moriko jugando a las escondidas en el bosque. Ella amaba ese bosque, y era genial ya que rodeaba toda la casa. Y era muy conveniente para alegar a los curiosos de nosotros, eso decía Outo-San, pero yo sabía que se refería a que no quería que yo los atacara, o ellos a mí._

_Imouto-Chan corrió mucho mas rápido que yo, tenia seis años, tenía la rapidez de Outo-San y parecía querer que la atrape. Decidí darle mucha ventaja, aunque cuando corriera lo haría relativamente despacio. Y aun así ella ganaría, yo la levantaría en brazos y la haría reír._

_Fue cuando oí un grito._

_Me quede paralizada. Jamás había oído un grito igual, era desgarrador y doloroso. Outo-San me había dicho que jamás había oído gritos iguales a cuando alguien era atacado… Atacado por un vampiro._

"Imouto-Chan" _Pensé, antes de salir corriendo a la casa._

_Atravesé de un portazo que destrozo la puerta. Un olor a sangre me invadió los pulmones y me desconcentró. Era un frenesí increíble, pero debía concentrarme, fijar mi mente en algo, algo para recuperar mi mente y no dejarme llevar por el instinto cazador._

_Escuché un segundo grito. Comprendí que el primero no había sido de ella, si no de Okaa-San._

_Corrí a mi habitación, y los vi. Moriko de pie contra la pared, y Takeshi arrinconándola, tenía una sonrisa diabólica que dejaba ver sus horrendos colmillos. Pero la expresión de la pequeña no tenía comparación. Estaba horrorizada, parecía morir de terror. De seguro así era._

_Fui hasta donde ellos estaban como si el mismo diablo me persiguiera. De un empujón quite a mi padre de enfrente de Moriko. Sentí que había un olor a sangre más potente en mi habitación. No quise saber por que. Pero no pude evitar ver un cuerpo inerte que yacía en mi cama._

_Ese monstruo había matado a mi madre._

_Como hice para escapar de mi padre con Moriko no lo recuerdo bien, pero recuerdo las lagrimas que me caían mientras corría con mi hermana en brazos por el bosque, y el silencio sepulcral de ella. Jamás volvió a ser la misma._

_Fin Flash Back"_

El periódico estaba manchado de unas lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. Por la culpa de ese monstruo mi pequeña hermana jamás volvería a ser la misma en su vida, ella lo odiaba y yo no sabía cuanto, hasta que la vi unos meses después de ese terrible día.

"_Flash Back:_

_Volvía de conseguir un poco de comida para Moriko, estábamos viviendo relativamente cerca de la civilización y muy, muy lejos de nuestro antiguo hogar. Tenía unas frutas y otras cosas en la canasta. Cuando volví a oler un horror penetrante que no había olido hace unos meses._

_Tiré la canasta, no me importaba nada, hasta que la encontré con un charco de sangre a su alrededor._

_Mas tarde el medico me explico (yo estaba afuera del hospital porque tanto olor a sangre me haría enloquecer) que mi pequeña hermanita se había quedado ciega._

_Y todo por tener los mismos ojos que aquel monstruo_

_Fin flash back"_

Tiré los periódicos. Ya no me importaban, no me importaban cuantas pistas dieran de donde podía encontrar a aquel… aquella cosa monstruosa que había hecho pedazos a mi familia. Ya nada lo arreglaría, ya nada podía hacer que todo volviera ser como antes. Nada podía devolverle la vida a su madre ni la vista a su hermana. Absolutamente nada.

Escuché pasos que se acercaban lentamente y como se abría la puerta. Ni siquiera volteo, no le interesaba ver a ningún baka ni que ese me viera a mi con los ojos vidriosos y conteniendo las lagrimas.

Sentí que se me acercaban rápidamente, y luego unos brazos rodeándome los hombros mientras me acunaban y me acariciaban el cabello.

Los brazos eran calidos a pesar de saber que eran fríos porque obviamente era un vampiro. Ya no contuve las lagrimas, ahora florecían como cataratas de mis ojos, pero no de una manera graciosa, si no de una desesperante amargura. Era mi culpa que ya nada fuera igual, era mi culpa, por alguna razón sabia que era mi culpa. Pero no terminaba de entender porque.

-No es tu culpa- Me susurró al oído

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Acaso oía mis pensamientos o algo? Levante la vista y vi unos hermosos ojos celestes que me miraban.

-¿Aidou? ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

El sonrió. Siempre lo habia visto sonreir de manera ridicula, como si esperaba que de esa manera yo cayera a sus pies, derretida de amor o algo por el estilo. Pero esta vez me sonreia como un padre que mira a su niña llorar por un juguete roto al que queria mucho.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…

Eso era verdad. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Una pequeña de cabello negro me dijo que viniera y te dijera que no era tu culpa. Era muy parecida a ti.

-¿Moriko?

-No se su nombre- Respondió, con media sonrisa.

Sentí su mano acariciándome la mejilla, y me sonrojé rápidamente. Balbuceé unas cuantas palabras sin sentido, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces. El seguía sonriendo, le divertía verme confundida, al menos eso pensaba yo… Pero no me molestaba… Era muy… tierno.

**Aidou: -rojo como tomate-**

**Geny: TmT ya se que esta cortito pero no me maten, lo hice todo en un dia porque queria actualizar rapido y... y... ToT no me mateeen!**

**Kaname: no la mataran, no se preocupe**

**Geny: ^^ -intentanto no arrojarle su sable-**

**Aidou: -.-U... -sosteniendo a Geny- dejen reviews que digan que ustedes quieren matar a mi hermana asi okaa-san no me castiga!**

**Geny: COBARDE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geny: nwn tadaaa!... TmT onegai no me maten**

**Adiou: ¬¬ te apoyare o no depende de como sea este capitulo...**

**Geny: u.u es el ultimo capitulo asique...**

**Aidou: 9w9 enserio? X3 sugoooi!**

**Geny: u.u... nwn que lo disfruten!**

Aidou respiro hondo cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación de Yukiko. Ella se había secado las lágrimas y le había dicho si la podía dejar sola. La pequeña que era parecida a Yukiko le había dicho que fuera con ella y que le dijera que no había sido su culpa, y por alguna razón noto un cambio importante en el rostro de la pelinegra cuando le dijo esas palabras… Pero no sabía que significaban. Pero ya ni le importaba… Ella estaba llorando, y no perdonaría a quien fuera el causante de eso.

Camino despacio alejándose de la habitación, quería dejarla sola, pero eso era lo que ella quería. Y había aprendido gracias a una pequeña (más específicamente su querida pero demente hermana menor) que lo mejor era hacerles caso a las mujeres cuando lloraban. En ese momento lo único que quería era que Yukiko se sintiera mejor, luego de ver lo fuerte que era, o mas bien lo que daba a parecer, verla en ese estado le había roto el alma, si es que aun tenia.

Akatsuki lo alcanzo cuando bajaba las escaleras, le preguntó algo que no respondió, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Salió de los dormitorios de la luna y fue decidido a la academia, donde en ese momento los estudiantes diurnos tenían clases.

No se cruzó con nadie en los jardines, ni en los pasillos, ni en ningún lugar. Recordaba perfectamente el aroma de la pequeña, asique no le tomo demasiado reconocerla en una de las aulas. Pero no recordaba su nombre… Aunque si su apellido, ya que era el mismo que el de Yukiko.

-Disculpe, ¿podría hablar con la señorita Tamazaki?- Dijo, al entrar, ignorando los grititos de emoción de las estudiantes

-Claro…- Le dijo la profesora, mirando al escritorio roja como un tomate -¿Quién la acompaña?

Las manos de todas las estudiantes se alzaron inmediatamente. Y fue que Aidou recordó, que la pobre niña no veía, pero no necesitaba mas personas cuando le preguntara sobre su hermana.

-Yo me encargo, descuiden- Dijo, entrando a paso tranquilo, aunque se moría de ganas de estar a su lado en un santiamén, y llevársela de ahí cargándola con su fuerza de vampiro en menos de un segundo. Tiempo que perdía era más tiempo que Yukiko sufría.

Caminó tranquilo hacia donde estaba la pequeña, la tomo de la mano y la ayudó a salir, mientras que las otras estudiantes los seguían con la mirada con envidia, mas a Aidou no le importo, y supuso que a la pequeña tampoco, ya que no los veía.

Al salir, la llevó despacio a los jardines, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos lo rompió. Al parecer la pequeña se estaba divirtiendo, porque sonreía. En cambio Aidou estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no podía ser imprudente, de seguro Akatsuki no había dicho nada aun, pero apostaría lo que sea a que Kaname-Sama ya sabia que el no estaba en los dormitorios de la luna.

Se sentaron en una banca, aun era muy temprano, ya que las clases acababan de comenzar, asique el sol no estaba aun muy alto, y eso le agradaba a Aidou.

-Oye… pequeña…

-Moriko- Lo corrigió ella

-Bien… Moriko… Tú sabes… ¿Qué le paso a Yukiko?

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca, y volteó. No lo podía ver, obviamente, pero parecía como si pudiera hacerlo. Ponía nervioso a Aidou, jamás se había cruzado con una humana tan rara, y había algo en ella que era fuera de lo común.

-Te contare

~°VN°~

Yukiko ya tenía todo listo. La maleta llena sobre su cama, con todas sus pertenencias dentro, a excepción de una que otra cosa que no le era de mucha importancia, pero para su viaje no debía llevar mucho peso, tan solo lo necesario. Y, como vampiresa que era, no tendría problema en sobrevivir sin cosas que a veces eran esenciales para los humanos. Pero, llevaba un diario. Más bien solo una noticia, en la que en la foto se veía una cabaña toda destruida y con el jardín dañado. Se puso un saco y guardo la noticia en el bolsillo, tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación.

Aidou ya no estaba afuera, eso la hiso tranquilizarse, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a alguien como el siguiéndola y preguntándole cosas, no quería deshacerse de el con palabras duras y frías, o con un golpe o dos. El había sido muy bueno con ella, y lo último que quería era lastimarlo. Pero no podía seguir en la academia Cross, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bajó las escaleras, y sentado en el sofá estaba el rubio… ¿Ichijou? leyendo un libro. Siempre se tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera que lo envidiaba. Levantó la cabeza para verla, pero ella no se detuvo, no quería que nadie la interrumpiera ni la hiciera quedarse. ¿Más para que? No había hecho muchos amigos, había estado poco y nada en la academia Cross, nadie la extrañaría.

En menos de un segundo, lo tenía frente a ella.

-Yukiko… No puedes irte

-Dime una buena razón- Intentó seguir bajando

-¿Tu hermana?

Eso hiso que se detuviera a medio camino.

-La dejaras aquí, ¿Sola?

Agachó la cabeza, e intento no arrojarle la maleta por la cabeza. No era de su incumbencia.

-Ella estará bien aquí… Tiene amigos, y el director Cross cuidara bien de ella- Respondió, volteando y taladrando al rubio con la mirada

El solo se encogió de hombros y subió con el libro bajo el brazo.

-Como quieras…

Yukiko volteó y continúo con su camino. Pero se quedo pensando en lo que Ichijou le había dicho, y lo que ella le había respondido. A pesar de que era su hermana mayor, no se hablaba mucho con Moriko. En realidad no sabía si tenía amigos o no, si la molestaban en clase o no, si le iba bien o no. Pero de lo último no tenia dudas, ella era brillante.

Salió a los jardines con la cabeza a gacha y la maleta a cuestas. No veía por donde iba y poco le importaba, no iba a cruzarse con nadie. Todos los de la clase diurna, los humanos que no tenían ni idea de su verdadera naturaleza, estaban en clase, junto con su pequeña hermana. Mientras que los de la clase nocturna, su clase, la clase de los vampiros, estaban dentro de los dormitorios y ahí se quedarían hasta que el sol bajara, aunque no estaba muy alto aun.

Volteó a ver el edificio, y no tuvo problemas en encontrar la ventana de la clase de su pequeña hermanita. De seguro estaba tomando apuntes, escuchando con atención y levantando la mano a cada pregunta que el profesor o profesora hacia. Aún no entendía como es que podía anotar todo con perfecta caligrafía y entender las palabras del libro sin verlas, pero ya no le sorprendía. Su hermana no era normal, porque no había crecido en una familia normal, pero era muy especial y por eso la quería.

Le partía el alma dejarla atrás.

Continuó con su camino, con la cabeza gacha, aunque no había nadie observándola, no quería que nadie la viera así… ¿Huyendo? Imposible, ella no huía. Ella tenía que irse, era lo mejor, y era lo que estaba haciendo.

~°VN°~

Aidou dejo a la pequeña pelinegra sentada en la banca del patio apenas terminó su historia. Quizás la debió acompañar a su salón, pero no tenia tiempo que perder. Debía ir con Yukiko, de seguro seguía en su habitación, al menos eso esperaba el… Porque si lo que Moriko pensaba era cierto… ya se habría ido de la academia Cross.

Se encontró a si mismo corriendo por los pasillos de los dormitorios de la luna. Vio de reojo a dos personas que lo miraban con curiosidad, de seguro eran Senri y Rima. Siguió corriendo y casi resbala cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación que buscaba estaba frente a el. Entró de un portazo y casi se le va el alma a los pies.

Vacía. No había nada. Ni rastro de Yukiko ni de varias de sus pertenencias. Pero, había muchos diarios desparramados por el suelo. En la portada había notificaciones de muertes, desapariciones, todas horrendas y repentinas, sin rastro del asesino. Pero a Aidou no le hiso falta leer para saber que era obra de un vampiro, las fotos eran suficientes.

-Se fue- Dijo una voz a su espalda

-Lo se

Ichijou caminó hasta donde el estaba, y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Yo la vi… y… ¡¿Qué haces?- Le gritó, ya que el rubio lo había estampado contra la pared teniéndolo agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-La viste… y no… ¡¿la detuviste? ¡¿En que piensas?- Le gritó

-Aidou…- Susurró Akatsuki, pero el rubio lo ignoro

-¡¿Dime, en que pensabas?

-Aidou ya es suficiente- Lo detuvo el presidente de los dormitorios de la luna, entrando

El rubio, mirando al suelo, soltó a su compañero y retrocedió un paso. Mientras que su primo le ponía una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Fue su decisión…

-Una mala decisión- Lo contradijo, sacándose la mano del de pelo naranja con una sacudida. Dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta

-Aun así fue su decisión Aidou- Le dijo Ruka tapándole la salida

El rubio la perforo con la mirada, y de una corrida saltó por la ventana.

Sus compañeros hicieron amague de seguirlos, pero Kaname los detuvo con un movimiento del brazo.

-Déjenlo irse…

~°VN°~

Moriko caminaba por los jardines de cara al sol. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, que Aidou hubiera podido detener a su hermana, y que en cualquier momento la fuera a buscar para decirle que no debería contarle cosas privadas a los extraños, y la acompañara a su clase. Pero sabía que no era así, sabia que su hermana estaba corriendo ya lejos de la academia Cross a ese oscuro lugar. Pero si ella iba ahí… Si lo encontraba a él ahí… No iba a salir nada bueno para su hermana.

Por otro lado, Aidou se encontraba en ese preciso momento saliendo de los jardines de la academia. Lo veía como si estuviera frente a ella. Estaba completamente enamorado de Yukiko, pero si no llegaba a tiempo, era probable que nada saliera bien. Seguro se descontrolaría y perdería la noción de lo que estaría haciendo, y por eso caería. Por eso era tan importante que llegara a tiempo.

Continuó caminando despacio, frente a ella estaban sus compañeros jugando. Aunque no los veía, sabía que estaba ahí. Siempre se divertía cuando llegaba con su hermana y ella o sus amigos se mostraban confundidos por no saber como lo hiso. Cuando uno podía sentir las almas a su alrededor, era todo bastante claro. Estaba haciendo frío, y a ella no le gustaba mucho. Ya había pasado mucho frio cuando ella y Yukiko habían escapado de su hambriento padre.

~°VN°~

Yukiko ya no corría, ahora caminaba. Se había cansado de correr tanto, y había caído en la cuenta de que aunque corriera, caminara, saltara o volara, la cabaña no se iba a mover de su lugar. Y, si lo que suponía era correcto, la persona, mejor dicho vampiro, en su interior no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Estaba comiendo una manzana. No es que la necesitara claro, pero de pequeña siempre comía manzanas con Moriko y con su madre. Tenían un gran manzano en el patio trasero de la cabaña, entre las tres lo regaban y lo cuidaban. Moriko siempre se subía hasta lo alto a recoger las manzanas más jugosas, y Yukiko subía de un salto a ayudarla.

A cada paso que daba, sentía más y más nervios. Si hubiera tenido un corazón vivo, este palpitaría demasiado rápido en ese momento. Pero no entendía la causa de sus nervios. Quizás por volver a su antiguo hogar que ya había dejado muchos años atrás, quizás porque había dejado sola a su pequeña hermana de la cual no se había separado en años, quizás por volver a ver al padre que intentó matarla a ella y a su pequeña hermana, y que había conseguido acabar con la vida de su madre. O quizás era porque temía no salir con vida de eso.

Arrojó la cascara de manzana por encima del hombro. No le faltaba demasiado para llegar. No sabia con que se encontraría, si con la cabaña hecha pedazos, o incluso reparada. Con un olor a sangre filtrándose por las paredes. Con que apenas pisara el claro donde estaba su padre saltara de la casa y no le diera tiempo ni a pensar que sucedía, y ya acabara con ella. Incluso pensó que podía llegar a que la recibiera con amor y cariño, pero eso no pasaría. Y aunque pasara Yukiko no lo aceptaría, acabaría con el en ese mismo instante.

Al acercarse más y más al claro por el bosque, iba haciendo mucho más frio. Incluso para un vampiro, eso era muy extraño. La pelinegra se froto los brazos y lamentó no haber traído otro saco o algo por el estilo. En su maleta no tenia nada abrigado porque supuso que no lo necesitaría. Pero estaba haciendo mucho frio, y eso la extrañaba.

Estaba distraída calentándose las manos cuando llegó al claro, asique no vio la imagen que la esperaba. Pero, también por distraída, no se dio cuenta del estado del suelo y resbalo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró, frotándose la espalda.

Fue cuando notó como estaba todo a su alrededor.

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de hielo, y los arboles también. No nevaba, el sol estaba bastante alto, pero aun así la nieve no se derretía. Volteó a ver la cabaña, y también estaba toda congelada, el techo estaba que se iba a caer, y la puerta colgaba de los goznes. Yukiko no entendía nada.

-¿Hielo? Pero…

Fue cuando alguien salía de la casa, por la destartalada puerta.

Por un reflejo, Yukiko sacó el agua del hielo congelado y se la lanzó a la figura tambaleante que salía de la cabaña. Pero esta también reacciono al instante, y congeló todo el chorro en medio segundo. Pero de un salto, la pelinegra ya estaba detrás de él y lo había empujado al suelo.

Pero no era quien creía que era.

-¿A-Aidou?- Preguntó, viendo como el rubio la miraba divertido.

En ese momento, notó que un potente olor a sangre invadía el aire.

-¿Fue Moriko verdad?

Aidou se puso en pie.

-Si, ella me lo contó… ¡Oye!- Se quejo, al recibir un golpe de la chica

-Esto debía hacerlo yo, baka… ¡¿Por qué te lo dijo?

El vampiro del hielo rió, y la abrazó por la cintura. Soltó otra risita divertida al verla toda sonrojada.

-Hay veces que las hermanas menores pueden hacer cosas que no nos agraden. Créeme, yo tengo la peor hermana de la historia. ¡Esta loca! Pero la adoro no puedo negar eso.

-Si, lo se… Yo también adoro a Moriko… - Respondió asintiendo- Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era mi trabajo

-No quería que lo hicieras…- Dijo, tomándola de la barbilla –No es coherente que los hijos maten a sangre fría a sus propios padres

-Si intentabas alivianar la tensión, funcionó. Pero solo porque tengo un extraño sentido del humor. Pero con otras chicas jamás funcionara.

Aidou sonrió

-No necesito otras chicas- Respondió, justo antes de besarla.

**Aidou: . . .. . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Geny: u.u demasiado acaramelado para mi gusto... O.O -aidou la acaba de abrazar-**

**Aidou: 9w9 querida hermana como te quiero**

**Geny: ... -le pone una mano en la frente- nope, no estas enfermo... entonces... ¬¬ quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano? -con el sable-**

**Aidou: ToT soy yo! soy yo! soy yooo!**

**Geny: ¬¬ ya veremos eso luego impostor!... nwn espero que les haya gustado! dejen reviews!**


End file.
